1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relates to methods, systems, and programs for managing a network in the presence of layer-2 loops.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some data centers, often times a tenant is assigned a set of bare-metal servers and the tenant installs hypervisors with virtual switches in the servers. The tenant manages the servers to provide a tenant-managed cloud manager. In high-end environments, the bare-metal server is trunked or configured for link aggregation to different top of the rack switches. Misconfiguration, incorrect cabling, or problems in the host virtual-switch can create loops in the network that impact the tenant as well as other tenants.
Network devices (e.g., network switches) generally implement some type of spanning tree protocol (STP) to detect and correct loops, but virtual switches in hosts may not participate in STP and loops created by the host are not detected nor managed.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.